musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
About MusicBee Who makes MusicBee? MusicBee is authored by one person, , who does this for free in his spare time. He is very active on the forum. At the time of this writing, about 1/3 of all forum posts are Steven's. He responds to appropriately formatted bug reports as quickly as possible, but as MusicBee gains more users, he may not be able to address every one. How can I support MusicBee? *You can to support website expenses. (This link is also available from the official MusicBee website.) *You can develop plugins, skins, or Theater Modes. *You can help with translation. *You can write documentation on this wiki. *You can answer questions from other users on . Are there any limitations on using MusicBee? MusicBee is freeware for personal use. Just about anything is fair game as long as you're not selling it. Is MusicBee open source? No. There has been lengthy debate on this topic among users, but Steven has been firm that he will consider making MusicBee open source only when he's no longer continuing to develop it. Installation & Setup What are the system requirements for MusicBee? *Windows XP SP2 or SP3, Windows Vista, Windows 7, or Windows 8 (32 or 64 bit versions) *.NET 4.0 or higher *At least 512 MB of physical RAM *At least 50 MB of available space on your hard drive *Soundcard *DirectX 8.1 or above Can I install MusicBee on Mac/Linux/other OS? Not directly. However, Mac users may be interested in this post: How do I play AAC files in MusicBee? Due to licensing restrictions no AAC decoder can be distributed with MusicBee. Tracks are played in MusicBee using the BASS audio library, which has an add-on to play AAC tracks. You can download the add-on for your own personal use: *download *unzip and copy bass_aac.dll to the folder MusicBee is installed (e.g. \Program Files\MusicBee) *restart MusicBee How do I rip/convert to MP3 or AAC files with MusicBee? Due to licensing restrictions no MP3 or AAC encoder can be distributed with MusicBee. However, you can install the following for personal use: ;MP3 *download LAME, available . *copy lame.exe to the Codec sub-folder where MusicBee is installed (e.g. \Program Files\MusicBee\Codec\) *activate in MusicBee - go to Preferences > File Converters and tick MP3 ;AAC/MPEG *download Nero AAC, available . *copy neroAacEnc.exe to the Codec sub-folder where MusicBee is installed (e.g. \Program Files\MusicBee\Codec\) *activate in MusicBee - go to Preferences > File Converters and tick AAC Files and Organization Why can't I find some tracks in my library? *They may be in your Inbox. *Be sure you don't have any Filters applied that would hide them from view. *Check that you didn't exclude that file type when MusicBee scanned the files. See Rescan/Add Files. *Check that the files exceeded the minimum file size setting in Library Preferences. *Check that they have not been hidden as duplicates. Why isn't MusicBee importing new files? * MusicBee will automatically import new files only if they are in a Monitored Folder. * It's possible that they are already imported, but hidden (see previous entry). Hey, where did my files go? By default, MusicBee does not move files on your harddrive. If files are disappearing after being scanned by MusicBee, check Library Preferences to see if either "auto-organise music library files" or "automatically sweep and organise new files" has been turned on. Why can't I edit metadata in MusicBee? The files might be marked read-only, either by your OS or from wherever you got them. MusicBee simply grays them out in the editor. For example: * Good track * Bad track It may also be difficult to import read-only tracks. Other signs that a track might be read-only include tags not showing up correctly in the main panel. You will have to use Windows Explorer to fix read-only tracks. The simplest way to find a problem track in Windows Explorer is to right click on it in MusicBee and go to Search > Locate in Windows Explorer. Then, in Windows Explorer, right click on the file and choose Properties. In the pop-up window, uncheck "read only". Devices Can I sync my iPod/iPhone with MusicBee? Short answer: probably not. Due to Apple's proprietary software, most iPods and iPhones are not supported by MusicBee. For iPhones/iPod Touch, only iOS 3.11 or below is supported. Steven, the developer, says: "Even for the same iPod model, particular (longer) serial numbers don't work with MusicBee. Also I think if the iPod has been formatted with iTunes 11 (and maybe the last of the 10 series) it causes problems with MB." Some forum members have successfully synced iPod Classics. Please consult the forum for help. Is there a mobile version of MusicBee? No, although there is a MusicBee Remote for Android. Some MusicBee users have been pleased with . (Disclaimer: this is strictly a personal recommendation. GMMP is not associated with MusicBee, the developer, or its users in any formal way.) Other Category:MusicBee